El Dilema de Reborn
by andherezurosui
Summary: Una vez más aquella fecha maldita se acercaba, esa fecha donde las parejas destilaban miel y feromonas. Y que causaban que su humor se trastornara, cada vez que alguna mocosa se acercaba a Lambo para entregar chocolates que el muy imbécil no rechazaba nunca. ¡Decidido si Lambo quería chocolates él le daría chocolates! Advertencia: Yaoi. LamboxReborn(uke)


**El dilema de Reborn...**

**Resumen:**

**Una vez más aquella fecha maldita se acercaba, esa fecha donde las parejas destilaban miel y feromonas. Y que causaban que su humor se trastornara, cada vez que alguna mocosa se acercaba a Lambo para entregar chocolates que el muy imbécil no rechazaba nunca. ¡Decidido si Lambo quería chocolates él le daría chocolates!**

**Pareja: LamboxReborn(uke), insinuación de FuutaxReborn.**

**Género: Shota, Romance, Yaoi.**

**Categoría: One- Short Long**

**Especial: San Valentín.**

* * *

**Lo sé, ya termino el Valentin, ¿Pero sigue siendo febrero no? Disfruten y no sean muy criticos con lo del Reborn Uke enserio fue dificil ponerle en ese papel. Aun así espero que no haya salido TAN raro. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Oh cielos… ¿Son chocolates para mí?**

Una vez más aquella fecha maldita se acercaba, esa fecha donde las parejas destilaban miel y feromonas. Ese día donde la amenaza de perder ante alguna "gatita" se hacía más y más palpable. Donde los comercios se hacían ricos a base de vender chocolates a los pobres enfermos de amor. Sabía que este día llegaría como cada maldito año, desde que algún imbécil decidió que el amor debía expresarse mediante chocolates y un extremo consumismo. ¡Maldito catorce de febrero! ¡Maldito él imbécil de cupido!

¿Por qué de entre todos le había elegido a él? ¿¡Porqué!? ¿No sé suponía que al haber roto su maldición debía volver a ser como era antes? ¡Un hombre adulto guapo y atractivo, con amantes al por mayor y sin compromisos ni ataduras!

Nunca pensó, que al romper aquella maldición de los arcobalenos, le causaría más problemas de los que tenía cuando se había vuelto un bebé, y a su conveniencia él había interpretado las palabras "envejecer de nuevo" como que recuperaría su cuerpo y apariencias antes de volverse arcobaleno. Sin embargo, no había sido así, "envejecer de nuevo" no era para nada lo que él creía, ¡No! Esas palabras se referían a que crecerían nuevamente como lo hacía la gente normal, su cuerpo en aquel entonces era no más grande que el de un bebé de dos años así que ahora diez años después, su cuerpo era el de un chico de doce años a lo sumo.

Un cuerpo, escuálido y poco amenazador, aunque siendo bebé ese aspecto era omitido su cuerpo de preadolescente realmente era lamentable, lo había sido la primera vez que lo fue, y la segunda no era mejor de no ser porque seguía siendo un chico fuerte a pesar de su apariencia y le respetaban.

Pasar por su segunda pre adolescencia era sin dudas mejor pero diferente. Diferente porque, a pesar de ser respetable y fuerte, seguía siendo un niñato, con arranques de bipolaridad, propios de la conducta adolescente.

Adolescencia… Podría hacerla responsable de que él se encontrase maldiciendo a medio mundo desde que había descubierto aquel palpitar por cierto miembro de la familia, porque de no ser así, de no tener reacciones tan volubles, no estaría así, deprimido por una estupidez y encerrado en su habitación. ¡La maldita adolescencia tenía la culpa de todo!

Pero, ya que lo pensaba su primera adolescencia no había causado esa clase de problemas, ciertamente había sido más difícil que la segunda pero nunca había tenido esa clase de comportamiento durante la primera, lo que lo dejaba con una nueva diferencia, una con nombre y apellido… Lambo Bovino.

Sí, ese mocoso irritante que solo quería matarlo cuando niños, sí aquel niño con afro y traje de vaca, cobarde y llorón y sobre todo con cero talento para ser hitman. Ese mocoso infeliz que se atrevía a lucirse por la mansión sin camisa en los días de calor con solo unos pantalones ajustados puestos. ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de lo sexy que se veía así? ¿Cuándo le había empezado a patear el hígado el día de San Valentín? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto consiente de que Lambo ya no era aquel mocoso que buscaba matarle y se había convertido en uno de los adolescentes de la Vongola más "atractivos"? ¡¿Cuándo?!

¿Quién diría que ese mocoso cobarde y molesto, se convertiría en el espécimen de hombre que era hoy? Con actitud tranquila y voz ronca, con un par de zafiros verdes por ojos y un cuerpo definido y trabajado. Lambo Bovino. Sí alguien le hubiese dicho a Reborn que su segunda adolescencia iba a resultar tan molesta habría preferido permanecer con la maldición.

Lo peor del caso era que no sólo él había notado los cambios de ese maldito mocoso, no, pareciera que casi toda la familia a excepción de Tsuna se había dado cuenta del atractivo que Lambo había comenzado a desarrollar conforme se acercaba a la adolescencia. Lo más frustrante era que aun sí en el fondo seguía siendo un cobarde, llorón y debilucho, eso no quitaba el hecho de que el menor de los guardianes era popular. Sí, popular, entre hombres y mujeres ¡Eso daba igual para Lambo! No tenía prejuicios, pues era un fiel predicador del amor liberal. Después de todo en la familia había por lo menos tres parejas homosexuales, felizmente casadas y otras tantas en prospecto de hacerlo.

Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que el guardián del trueno, encontrase agradable las atenciones a las que se veía solicitado día a día al ir a la escuela. Y para desgracia del hitman aquel hecho lo había descubierto sólo cuando un día un año atrás, por mero capricho de Tsuna que le había sugerido visitar dicho recinto bajo el por menor de que ya que tenía todo de nuevo era bueno que se ocupase de cosas mundanas, a las que quizá no hubiese accedido la primera vez, como por ejemplo asistir a una escuela. Tras meditarlo unos días decidió visitar la escuela donde Fuuta, I-pin y el Bovino asistían, siendo testigo de la verdad, al descubrir que las "gatitas " como solía llamarlas Lambo o la marabunta de "zorras" como solía llamarlas él desde que había fijado sus oscuros ojos en aquella molesta escena, se amontonaban alrededor del Bovino, era casi un culto que el menor de los guardianes Vongola fuese asaltado con muchas atenciones hacia su persona. Atenciones que empeoraban con la llegada anual del dichoso Valentín.

Y que causaban que el humor del exarcobaleno se trastornara, cada vez que alguna mocosa se acercaba a Lambo para entregar chocolates que el muy imbécil no rechazaba nunca, no por el ego de ser un casanova, ni siquiera porque le gustase tener a todas esas mujeres a su alrededor, sino más bien por su amor al dulce al punto de que cada año sin falta le sangraba la nariz por el alto consumo de cacao.

¡Como lo odiaba! ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse en ese maldito mocoso? Se preguntaba con disgusto, cuando veía al guardián comer chocolates hasta reventar, traerlos del colegio y almacenarlos en su habitación, o sonreír cuando algún otro miembro de la familia le daba más. ¡Maldita sea! ¡El mundo parecía su rival!

La puerta de su habitación sonó anunciando la presencia de alguien al otro lado, no quería ver a nadie, pero un segundo toque le advirtió que la persona tras la puerta no se iría tan fácilmente.

-¡Tsk!- Chasqueo los labios con frustración y se levantó para abrir la puerta ya que la tenía con seguro. Abrió la puerta y aunque no lo aparentó se asombró de descubrir a I-pin, mirándole con una imperturbable sonrisa en los labios y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

-Buenas tardes Reborn-san.- Le saludó la joven quinceañera, Reborn arqueó una ceja, inquisidor.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó al ver que la joven no añadiría nada más.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Respondió ella en cambio.- Hay algo de lo que debo hablar con usted.

Reborn lo meditó un momento pero, era extraño que I-pin se acercase a él para hablar, además de que no recordaba algún asunto que tuviese que ver con la muchacha. Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar cerrando la puerta tras él. La chica pareció mirar el interior de su habitación con curiosidad, paseando su mirada por el lugar sin pena.

Él se acercó a su cama sentándose en la orilla, intrigado por lo que sea que la quinceañera le fuese a decir.

-¿Y bien? –Instó el moreno, la chica se fijó en él y con una sonrisa respondió.

-"¿Y bien?" Creo que esa es mi pregunta Reborn-san. –Dijo la chica con tono tranquilo. Reborn estudió su actitud, y el significado escondido tras sus palabras.

-I-pin, no tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos así que dime que se te ofrece antes de que pierda la paciencia. – Dijo con amenaza. La chica ni se inmutó y puso un gesto pensativo, poniendo uno de sus dedos en su labio inferior con cara inocente.

-No debería ser tan cortante Reborn-san, por esa actitud es que Lambo-kun no sé toma la molestia de mirarlo dos veces, cada vez que se encuentran. – Dijo la muchacha con tono de regaño. El menor abrió los ojos asombrado, ¿Qué había dicho? - ¿Quiere que le ayude?

\- I-pin, no sé qué rayos estás pensando pero no me gusta que me tomen el pelo. – Respondió cortante. I-pin pareció disgustada con la respuesta pero no dio marcha atrás ante su clara amenaza.

-Reborn-san, debo decirle que esperaba que fuese un poco más sincero. Pero si quiere seguir así, entonces no insistiré. –Dijo la china con solemnidad.- Pero, si este año no se decide a hacer algo, Lambo-kun puede aceptar a alguna señorita que esté dispuesta a admitir sus sentimientos y confesarse.

-¿Y se puede saber qué demonios me importa a mi lo que la vaca estúpida haga?- Inquirió saco el menor, la morena suspiró con agobio y dijo.

-Bien, si esa va a ser su respuesta final, no insistiré. Pero, creo que encerrarse en su habitación no evitara que Lambo-kun se enamore de alguna chica este año. – Dijo ella con tono inocente.- Lambo-kun es un chico sencillo, y si ve aunque sea por asomo verdaderos sentimientos hacia él definitivamente se enamorara. Esperaba que ese alguien fuese usted pero, veo que me equivoque. Supongo que cuando Lambo-kun me pregunte este año si debe aceptar a alguna chica que se le declare le diré que lo intente. – Agregó como no queriendo la cosa disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

I-pin estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta para salir, cuando inesperada mente la voz glacial del hitman se dejó escuchar deteniéndola, casi sonríe cuando escuchó al menor llamarla por su nombre, y haciendo acopio de toda su determinación se giró con lentitud y gesto serio.

-¿Dígame Reborn-san? – Inquirió ella con voz seria.

-¿Por qué vienes aquí a decirme todas estas estupideces sobre ayudarme?- I-pin lució francamente desconcertada.

-¿En verdad no lo entiende cierto? –Dijo ella sin esperar ninguna respuesta.- Cada año le veo ponerse de un humor de perros cuando llega San Valentín, empecé a preguntarme cual era la razón hasta que un día me di cuenta de cómo miraba a Lambo-kun, no voy a mentirle yo lo quiero mucho, pero lo conozco y sé que si me confesara el me correspondería sin pensarlo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero creo que usted tiene derecho a competir por él también. Lambo-kun no podrá elegirlo si usted no se anima a dar el primer paso. – Dijo I-pin con tono fraternal. Reborn francamente no entendía lo que la chica quería decir con todo ese discurso. Sí Lambo la correspondería tan rápido como había dicho entonces, ¿Por qué ayudarle? ¡No tenía sentido!

-No entiendo. –Afirmó sacándole a la muchacha una sincera risita.

-No tiene que pensarlo demasiado. –Respondió ella animada.- Pero como dije, me di cuenta de que usted siente algo por Lambo-kun, no sé cuándo empecé a notarlo. Pero, en algún momento pensé que usted sería perfecto para él, así que cada vez que Lambo-kun me pregunta mi opinión sobre alguna de las chicas que se le declaran en San Valentín, siempre le digo que no son buenas para él. Porque tenía la esperanza de que un día usted se anime a confesarse. Pero ya estoy un poco harta de esperar… - Concluyó su explicación.

-¿Así que básicamente viniste a ofrecer tu ayuda?- Cuestionó recibiendo sólo un asentimiento en respuesta de parte de la joven. Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír de manera astuta. Quizá el estúpido de cupido le había enviado a I-pin para poder obtener de una vez por todas a la vaca estúpida. – Bien, digamos que acepto tu oferta. ¿Cómo planeas ayudarme?

-¡Eso debería quedar claro! –Aseveró la morena dando un par de aplausos juguetonamente.- ¡Lambo-kun adora los dulces! Así que le ayudare a preparar chocolates para él. Serán caseros por supuesto y se los dará el día de San Valentín, y se confesara. Verá que Lambo-kun quedara prendado al instante.

Reborn sintió que su mandíbula por poco se desencajaba, ¿Chocolates? ¿Enserio? ¿Para la vaca inútil?

-¡Ni loco! – Refutó exaltado.- ¿Por qué debería hacer semejante estupidez por la vaca inútil? ¡Ni que me gustara! –Chillo despectivo. La cara de I-pin fue de la emoción al desencanto al escucharle, escucho un cansado suspiro de la joven pero ni una sola palabra. Tenía la cara de lado en un gesto despectivo, así que de reojo miro a la joven desinflarse desanimada con los hombros caídos y con un gesto entre resignado y decepcionado mientras se disponía a salir de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunto al verla abrir la puerta. La morena solo le miro de nueva cuenta con decepción, negando con la cabeza al decir.

-Ya entendí que usted no está interesado en Lambo-kun como creí. No tiene caso permanecer aquí.- Dijo con desaliento y sin darle tiempo a detenerla, I-pin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Al fin sólo de nuevo en su habitación con la mano extendida hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que había perdido una valiosa aliada. ¿Qué era idiota o qué? Se cuestionó frustrado, I-pin era la mejor amiga de Lambo y por tanto, sabia de lo que hablaba cuando decía que su ayuda o visto bueno era suficiente para que Lambo tomase la decisión de salir con alguna "gatita" ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¡Maldita sea la adolescencia!

Se dejó caer boca abajo sobre su mullido colchón, quería morir. ¡No, quería asesinar a alguien! ¿Quizá Tsuna tenga alguna misión para él? ¿O quizá pueda hacer que con el poder de la Vongola el dichoso San Valentín quedase abolido? No, debía ser racional y no usar a la familia para garantizar el éxito de su relación.

-Ah…- Suspiró abatido. Solo faltaban dos días para el dichoso Valentín. Y él seguía negando hasta los dientes que se había enamorado de la vaca inútil. Pero lo cierto es que, bueno para Reborn ese hecho era algo de lo más inquietante por no decir "molesto", fácilmente podría declarar que aquella vaca estúpida le pertenecía al su puro estilo mafioso pero lo cierto era que prefería suicidarse mordiéndose la lengua antes de admitir semejante "atrocidad" frente a la familia.

Una pregunta inquietante le paso por la cabeza entonces, sí I-pin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos aun si él no los hubiese admitido abiertamente, ¿Era posible que el resto de la familia o el mismo Lambo lo supiesen ya? ¡Rayos! Sí ese era el caso, no valía la pena seguir negando nada, solo se vería estúpido. Si su dignidad ya había sido arrebatada sin que él se diese cuenta, ¿Qué más daba hacer unos estúpidos chocolates?

Pero una cosa era que le viesen perdido por la vaca estúpida, otra muy distinta que lo viesen preparando chocolates. Y entonces como por magia un descabellado plan se formuló en su mente, provocando una sonrisa astuta que negaba cualquier error. Sí Lambo quería chocolates, pues él le daría chocolates.

Al día siguiente, el caos en la mansión era el acostumbrado, la mayoría de los guardianes se levantaba tarde, por lo que su almuerzo-desayuno era un caos como de costumbre todos se hallaban en la mesa devorando sus alimentos. Él también se había unido, y comía tranquilamente a diferencia de los demás miembros de la familia que de vez en cuando se gritaban, robaban o aventaban la comida unos a otros.

-Reborn, el día de hoy tendremos una reunión con Dino-san, vendrán todos los guardianes a excepción de Lambo que fue a la escuela temprano, es probable que volvamos tarde o que ya no vengamos hasta mañana, depende de lo que se concluya en la junta. –Anunció Tsuna con una serenidad que había conseguido refinar con los años. Reborn se sentía orgulloso cuando veía lo mucho que aquel al que llamaban "Tame-Tsuna" se hubiese convertido en un excelente jefe. Y a su vez sentía cierto pesar por engañarle de esa forma.

-Entiendo. –Respondió el moreno con indiferencia. Que Tsuna y los guardianes se fueran era sólo el paso uno de su muy bien planeado plan, había movido sus influencias en Hibari y había hecho convenciera a Dino de reunirse con los guardianes, para tratar un asunto que no era más que otra artimaña que él había preparado para poder alejarles de la mansión. Era una jugada sucia, de su parte pero, no podía permitirse perder el respeto de su alumno y sus guardianes.

Tsuna no pareció notar su escaso interés por el dichoso encuentro con Dino, ni mostro sospecha a su negativa a asistir con ellos. El castaño simplemente supuso que no quería asistir o que asistiría si se le daba la gana, como siempre había sido. Más tarde ese mismo día, la casa quedo sola, bajo su cuidado. Había despedido a los empleados el resto de la tarde anunciándoles que el jefe y los guardianes no volverían a la mansión hasta al día siguiente. Cosa que agradecieron los empleados yéndose de paseo o a sus casas.

Cuando el último de los empleados se hubo retirado, la sonrisa astuta en su rostro se dibujó casi mágicamente. Miró la hora en el reloj en el que Leo su camaleón mascota se había convertido. Tenía al menos cuatro horas hasta que Lambo y los demás volviesen.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde lo esperaban los ingredientes que él, clandestinamente había adquirido. Haría los mejores chocolates que podían existir en la tierra, se dijo con determinación nombrando a su ardua tarea como "¡Los chocolates trufa-Valentín al estilo Vongola de Reborn!" No podía fallar.

Tomó el delantal que había robado de la habitación de costura de Haru, uno muy cuco de color amarillo con holanes en las orillas y se lo colocó tarareando una cancioncita. Sin más se dispuso a realizar su obra maestra.

Media hora después su primer intento de chocolate recién salía del horno, tomo uno para degustar y se encontró a si mismo saboreando un chocolate amargo, que Lambo definitivamente escupiría al primer contacto, debía hacerlos más dulces decidió. Así que desecho sin miramiento alguno la primera tanda. Empezó de nuevo, y hora y media más tarde descubrió que sus trufas de chocolate sabían insípidas, Lambo no comería aquellas trufas ni por error.

Uno a uno desecho los chocolates que había hecho, sumiéndose en el caos en el que la cocina se estaba convirtiendo, sin fijarse en lo absoluto de la hora hasta que el tintineo del teléfono anuncio una llamada entrante. Dio un respingo, alarmado por el ruido, pensó en arrancar el maldito aparato por darle aquel sobresalto, pero debía responder.

-Diga.- Respondió con frialdad. Un momentáneo silencio se dejó escuchar en el auricular.- ¡Respondan!

-Oh cielos, ¿Reborn?- Escuchó la familiar y gruesa voz de Lambo al otro lado, tuvo que forzarse a mantener la indiferencia en su voz.

\- Vaca inútil.- Dijo sin miramientos. Un nuevo silencio se dejó escuchar de nuevo, seguido del ruidito del movimiento. Una nueva voz se dejó escuchar.

-Reborn- san, soy Fuuta. Lambo me dio el teléfono dijo que no podía tolerar hablar contigo así que, bueno…- Dijo el chico ranquin sin darse cuenta del pinchazo que habían sido esas palabras para el ex arcobaleno. - No pensó que tomarás en teléfono...- Siguió el chico con tono despreocupado. Al fondo podía escuchar a Lambo comentar con tono cansino que no se le daba bien tratar con niños, lo que resulto en doble pinzada para él moreno. – En fin, ¿Podrías avisarle a Tsuna-Nii que iremos a dormir a cada de un amigo? Nos quedaremos hasta tarde en el colegio por un trabajo. Eso es todo. –Finalizó el castaño y sin más colgó. Reborn se quedó con el auricular en el oído un segundo más, antes de que en trance lo devolviese a su lugar.

Se preguntaba si Fuuta había dicho aquellas palabras apropósito, el chico después de todo era uno de los pretendientes de su vaca inútil, pero se convenció de que el chico nunca recurriría a estrategias tan rastreras como esas y que lo más probable fuese que ni se diera cuenta de que sus palabras le habían ofendido, y era lo normal pues el castaño no sabía que el también estaba prendado del Bovino.

La noche cayó y con ella, el inicio de su pesadilla comenzó. No había notado para nada el ruido de las limosinas estacionarse en la entrada, ni la puerta abrirse. Mucho menos había notado que tres pares de ojos en tonos varios, le observaban con incredulidad y confusión. Sólo los notó cuando escuchó.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Tsuna incrédulo.

-¿Reborn-san? ¿Por qué trae un delantal?- Inquirió un dudoso Hayato.

\- Niño ¿Eso es chocolate casero?- Completó Takeshi con una elocuente sonrisa.

Mientras más veía a los recién llegados miembros de la familia, mirándole más ganas tenia de encontrar un hoyo y meterse en él. ¿Por qué habían vuelto? Tomo a león y lo convirtió en un mazo que tenía escrito en el 100 Toneladas. No le quedaba otra opción más que hacer que aquel trio perdiese sus recuerdos a base de pura determinación. Tsuna sintió un escalofrió al verle sostener el voluptuoso maso en alto, Gokudera pareció aun aturdido por el hecho de verle con aquel mandil tan cuco, mientras que Yamamoto simplemente ensancho más la sonrisa despreocupada sin notar el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre ellos.

Era al fin el gran día, las adolescentes enfebrecidas por el amor en el aire se arremolinaban en la entrada del colegio dispuestas a entregar sus creaciones a aquel joven que las hacia suspirar hasta el desmayo. La limosina se estaciono como de costumbre en la entrada del colegio dejando ver al joven Lambo Bovino junto a aquellos que los demás sabían eran sus hermanos. Casi en fila las jóvenes se dispusieron a entregar una a una sus adornadas cajas con chocolates que Lambo recibía encantado y con una gran sonrisa.

Él era absolutamente feliz cuando las gatitas se acercaban con esas valiosas golosinas solo para él, no le importaban si eran feas, gordas, bonitas o delgadas. Para lambo solo existían los dulces en las cajas que con tanto esmero ellas le ofrecían. Adoraba San Valentín, pero más aún adoraba los chocolates.

Sólo deseaba que alguna vez alguna de esas gatitas consiguiese llamar su atención y poder salir con ella. I-pin le diría cuando la indicada apareciera, ella era la única que sabía que estaba enamorado desde hacía mucho de Reborn, pero el tiempo y la madurez le hicieron ver que eso solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Por lo que le pidió a la morena que le ayudase a encontrar a alguna dulce jovencita que borrara de su corazón el amargo sabor que el amor no correspondido le había dejado.

Mientras recibía una caja de chocolates, envuelta en papel decorado rosa y una cinta en forma de moño por una jovencita morena de ojos cenizos por un momento se imaginó al tormento de su corazón en su lugar. Pero sabía que aquello solo era una triste ilusión más falsa que las creaciones de Mukuro o Crome.

Soltó un suspiro melancólico al pensar aquello, sus dos hermanos se dieron cuenta y fraternalmente le miraron con apoyo. Ellos sabían, lo que estaba pensando y habían querido ayudarle a superar aquel mal de amor. Quería mantenerse alejado del hitman más poderoso de los Arcobálenos así que le habían llevado a otro lugar para distraerse el día anterior.

Ese San Valentín estaba decidido a encontrar un nuevo amor. Miro a la chica objetivamente mientras ella se sonrojaba por su escrutinio, decidió que le gustaba y que podía ser la indicada si I-pin daba su aprobación. La miro de reojo y la chica ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Miraba con gesto desorientado más allá de la multitud. Giro a ver a Fuuta que compartía el mismo gesto que la morena.

-Oh cielos… ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –Inquirió el con tono extrañado. Buscando entre la multitud de gatitas aquello que había llamado la atención de los otros dos.

Sin demora fue capaz de encontrar la silueta de un moreno imposible de confundir. Vistiendo un adorable delantal amarillo, manchado de chocolate y sus mejillas sonrojadas y escondiendo su rostro en la sombra de su característico sombrero, sintió que su mandíbula se desencajaba al ver aquella bizarra imagen del ex arcobaleno.

Una fuerza invisible lo hizo caminar hasta el menor que miraba con extremo interés el suelo, sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía un paquete pequeño.

-Oh cielos… ¿Eso que tienes ahí son chocolates? – Preguntó con tono circunspecto recibiendo como respuesta solo un asentimiento. – Mmm… ¿Y para quién es?

-…- Un murmuro se dejó escuchar inentendible. Lambo, sintió casi por instinto que esos chocolates eran para él. Así que sin más bajo su rostro a la altura del pequeño. - ¿Son para mí?

El menor se tensó, automáticamente. Pero no negó ni le devolvió algún comentario mordaz como solía ser costumbre en él. Sin embargo se negó a darle la caja cuando el intento tomarlos de sus manos.

-No creo que necesites este si ya has recibido tantos.- Dijo serio el menor dando un paso de distancia del Bovino, que dibujo una sonrisa de lado.

-Oh cielos, ¿Estas celoso?- Inquirió emocionado, un sonrojo se pronunció en las mejillas del menor.

-¡¿Quién está celoso?!- Chilló Reborn con irritación.

-Oh cielos… No puedo creerlo.- Aseveró atónito el guardián.- ¿Son para mí sí o no?

-¡Cállate! –Dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado por la cercanía del moreno a su rostro. Le miro de reojo y le empujo la caja con sus mejores intentos de chocolate al pecho.- Toma. Solo quise ver si podía hacerlos y decidí dártelos. Algún problema con eso.

-¿No estoy soñando verdad?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el chico. Tomando la caja en sus manos con delicadeza. – Creo que moriré de felicidad justo ahora...

-¡No te creas tanto! –Espetó Reborn avergonzado. Con todas las prisas que tuvo esa mañana apenas se había acordado de que traía puesto aquel estúpido delantal y la cara llena de chocolate. ¿Qué Lambo no podía ver que todas las miradas estaba puestas en ellos? ¿Por qué rayos había ido a primera hora de la mañana a la escuela? ¡Sólo debía esperar en casa!

-¿Y bien?- Indagó el Bovino ignorando sus palabras y tono cortante. – Estoy esperando. –Reborn le miró sin entender, Lambo suspiró, se rasco la mejilla en un gesto pensativo y finalmente dijo.- ¿Y tú confesión de amor?

-¿Que? –Articulo Reborn molesto.

-¿Cómo que, qué? – Devolvió con tono cansino el guardián soltando un suspiró.- Por esto es que no tolero a los niños…- Reborn estuvo a punto de lanzarle un disparo a la cabeza en ese momento pero, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de repensarlo pues el mayor le había tomado de la quijada, mientras pasaba su mano libre por su cintura y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Gracias por los chocolates…

-Más te vele comértelos vaca estúpida…-

-Oh cielos… Sí que eres molesto. –Dijo para después robarle un segundo beso. Quizá después de todo San Valentín no era tan malo. Se dijo el hitman rodeando con sus brazos el torso del Bovino.

**Fin.**


End file.
